TARDIS Dreams
by EpPeep123
Summary: The Doctor meets Misty, and Misty bonds with Rose, discovering that Ash is a great guy and boyfriend candidate.
1. Rose Tyler

I peered into the main room of the TARDIS. The room was alive with an intangible energy that materialized in the form of a soft humming and beeping, and a gentle green glow. The Doctor sat on a stool in front of the circular center console and appeared to be sleeping, though occasionally he would look up and enter a code or press a button, and then go back to sleep. I smiled. "Typical." I tiptoed back to bed, but lay awake for hours. Who was the Doctor? And where was he from?

The next morning, I walked in my pajamas to the center room. Rose was sitting there in her nightgown. "Hello, Misty," she said, giving me a tired smile. "Come sit down." My feelings were mixed about Rose Tyler. She was a distant figure for me. She was always with the Doctor, laughing, talking, saving the world. And the worst part, or at least the most complicated, was that I had a crush on the Doctor. A little one, or maybe not so little. "So," she asked. "What do you think of Ash?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Metamorphosis

"Um… ahhh… errr…" I stammered. I could feel my face start to turn red, and willed it not to. It didn't listen. Stupid face. "I can tell you think he's hot stuff," she said with a knowing smile. I wanted so desperately to tell her that no, I did love Ash as a dear friend, but loved the doctor more, but I couldn't force the words out. All I could manage to say was, "The Doctor really likes you."

"Does he now?" she chuckled. I waited for her to get over the joke and tell me what was so funny. Finally, I asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, quite the opposite." She went on giggling quietly to herself, and as she did, she morphed. Not literally, but in my mind. She changed from a distant woman who practically ignored me, who I both admired, for being so- so- _at ease _with the Doctor, and hated for practically the same reason- for being so close to the man I loved, or thought I loved. She had become a real person, who had real feelings, real sorrow and joy, real love and tears. She had become someone I could relate to. "So, what's so funny?" I asked. She replied, "Well, the last night, the Doctor was in his room getting some sleep for a change. I went looking for him and discovered him there. As soon as he detected my presence, he sprang up with that manic energy of his and got down on one knee. I laughed in pure surprise. He said to me, "Rose Tyler, we have been through thick and thin together. We have killed Daleks, we have defeated Weeping Angels, and we have seen birth and death and the essence of life itself. When you looked into that vortex, when you turned that army of Daleks into puffs of golden light, then I knew. Then I knew that you were the one. The one for me. Rose Tyler… Will you marry me?" I said, "YES!" He rushed to the center of the TARDIS and started pushing buttons. "Italy, here we come!" I then appeared in the doorway. He looked up at me with that cocky smile of his. He looked so handsome and I just was so happy I began to weep. "What's the matter?" "I'm so happy!" "Then come here." I fell into his arms."


	3. Ash

"Wow." I said. "You're so lucky!" "You have a boy who likes you, too!" she said. "I do?" "Ash," she replied. I again blushed, even brighter red this time. "I-I- don't." "Sure ya do! You don't know it, but deep down, you do." "I guess if I had to choose, Ash would be the best." "OK, so what would your dream vacation be?" she asked. "Florida?" I answered. She sprang up and ran over to the Doctor. "Florida." He smiled and pressed some more buttons. I felt a lurch. "Florida, here we come!" he said. He really was awesome.

A door opened, and Ash was there. I smiled. I had to tell him what I really felt. But he stopped me. "I already know." "I love you, Ash," I said. He pulled me in for a kiss, but I pushed away. "No. Not like that," I said. "OK," he said. We gradually became aware that no sounds of Rose and the Doctor could be heard. I whipped around. The Doctor had Rose in his arms like she was a baby, and they were kissing fiercely. "Well, hard not to, with that in the background," I said. "What?" said Ash. "Never mind," I said. After an awkward pause, I pulled him in for a kiss. He did not object.


	4. May

Ash and I sat on the bed. "Misty, I-" he began. I cut him off. "No. No need to say it. You love me." I kissed him, stroked his hair.

He pulled away.

"No."

"What do you mean, no? You love me."

"Well, I've found another girl. Meet May."

A girl stepped through the door. She was maybe 13, which was a little weird considering both Ash and I were 16. She was pretty enough, but looked a tad spacey. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Ash's new girl!" I scowled. This girl didn't realize it, but she had ruined my life. For the next few days, she teased me. "Your boyfriend is cute. Wait- I mean mine." And stuff like that.

Gradually, Ash and I grew apart. My only respite was my time with Rose. She and I were fast friends now, giggling about some particular thing the Doctor had done that day, or plans for her wedding, or I unloaded on her about May. She always listened and provided insightful and funny comments.

One night, I woke to a scream. I leapt out of bed in my dressing gown. In the hallway, strobe emergency lights were flashing as around the corner came a Dalek. "EXTERMINATE!" Again, I heard the scream. And realized that there was another person in the hall. May. And she was the one screaming.

I whipped around. At the other end of the hall was a one-headed angel statue. A Weeping Angel.


	5. Don't Blink, or you will be EXTERMINATED

May cowered in the middle of the hallway as I kept my eyes unblinkingly fixed on the Angel. "Look! Look!" I screamed at May. "Look at what?" "The statue! Don't even blink. Or look away. They are faster than you imagine. Don't move, don't look away, and most of all, _don't blink. _Good luck." I said. "OK," she said. I hoisted her on my back, backwards. Her eyes locked on the Angel. I drew my sonic screwdriver and crept down the hall, dodging blasts from the Dalek. Suddenly, I overshot and fell. May tumbled from my back. I sensed a presence behind me and whirled around. The Angel froze inches from my wrist and began to topple. I yanked May out from under the descending statue. It landed on its back, staring up at us with, it seemed, pure hatred. "Can you handle it?" I asked. "Yes. I'm sure." "OK." I ran down the hall with my screwdriver in hand. The Dalek swiveled to face me. "EXTERMINATE!"


	6. My Angel

I jammed my screwdriver into the Dalek. It began to smoke. "EXTERMINATE!" The nubbins covering its lower body separated from it and surrounded it in a cloud of purple energy, killing it. Now to deal with the Angel. May and I looked at each other and nodded. As we predicted, the fallen Angel sprang up- right into our sonic screwdrivers. It jittered, and a crack opened in the wall. I grabbed the younger girl and cowered against the far wall, grabbing a handhold. The Angel seemed to scream silently as it was pulled into the crack and vanished. I looked at May and smiled. Just then, Rose appeared in the doorway, hair tousled, in a hastily thrown on robe, hanging on the arm of the Doctor. In front of them was Ash. He smiled and held out his arms. I shot him a questioning look. Then an understanding passed between the three of us. May and I ran into his arms. "Best friends, all of us?" asked May. "Best friends." I murmured. Rose and the Doctor smiled at us, and at each other, and the Doctor said, "I'm so proud of you two. You defeated a Dalek and an Angel by yourselves. Would you three like to sign on as my companions?" I looked at my friends. "YES!" we all shouted. A group hug ensued. As the blue box hurtled through space, we made plans for Rose and the Doctor's wedding, and a nice long vacation.

THE END


	7. Epilogue

I lay in the grass, my 4 friends around me. May's head was nestled in the crook of my neck, and she was sleeping. Ash and I were holding hands, as were the Doctor and Rose. Typical. It was the day before their wedding, and we were relaxing from a long day of stressful planning. "Look at the clouds!" said Rose dreamily. "Mmmmm," said the Doctor. Rose laughed. The Doctor suddenly sprang up and dashed off. A minute later, he was back with a giant old fashioned Victrola. He played the record, and tango blared out. He and Rose started dancing, and boy were they good! They shimmied and stepped so elegantly, it was fun to just watch. However, Ash had different ideas. He pulled me and the sleeping May up from the ground, and we took turns dancing with Ash. Then we watched as the Doctor tangoed with May, and Rose taught Ash (he was clueless at dancing.) That night, we all slept soundly.

The next morning, I woke to energetic voices. Around my bed were people I knew- River Song, Donna, Amy, Rory, and Martha. I smiled and hugged all of them. We walked to the field where Rose and the Doctor were to wed. As I walked up the aisle as bridesmaid, I smiled at Ash the ringbearer and May the flower girl and knew, for once, everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
